Forum:Inherited Will vs Uninherited Will (and more...)
Now, recently, I have been reading/watching One Piece Theories. They're all very interesting and the one I most like to think about is the one about Gol D. Roger's quote: "Inherited Will, the Flow of Time, and the Dreams of it's people... These are things that cannot be stopped. As long as people continue to pursue the meaning of freedom, these things will never cease to be." '' ''-- Gol D. Roger Now, if you don't know what people have been saying about this quote, I'll tell you now: So, according to theory, inherited will, the destiny of an age, and the dreams of it's people... these are all things that we've seen throughout the entire series: such as (I'll state one that has been completed) with Noland, Calagara, and Shandora. Their dream was to see each other again, and ringing the bell was the only way that that could be completed in order to find each other again. But, after a while this dream was not able to be completed and they died. Thus begins the "inherited will". Time passes (the flow of time)... and then a man comes along and "oh so happens" to finish off the dream (the dreams of it's people). Got it? Good. Let's move on to the real point of this: There is a very interesting chapter called: Chapter 625... Now, in this chapter--it's a flashback--Shirahoshi gets scared for her mother's life after a Tenryuubito (Celestial Dragon) aims a gun at her head, thus the Mermaid Princess screams out, "Mother!" After all, as most of us know, about three or four Sea Kings rise out of the sea ready to protect the one that called for them. The most important key points in this chapter was, one: learning that Shirahoshi had a strange power to summon the Sea Kings, and two: Otohime left for Mariejois to get the petition to go to the surface signed by the Tenryuubito. But, the thing that struck me the most about this chapter was it's name: Uninherited Will. What does inherited mean? Well, it means to recieve something or to be an heir to something. Usually, though, when we are talking about 'inheriting' something, we usually mean from family. And 'un-', we all know means 'denoting the absense of quality or state', or quite simply 'not'. So, in my opinion, 'uninherited will' means 'a want not passed down'. Don't you agree? Let's break this up: What is Poseidon? An ancient weapon. What was the chapter name that her power was introduced in? Uninherited Will. Which... wouldn't that mean that the ancient weapons are a form of uninherited will? Well, that doesn't make any sense whatsoever, does it? No. Why? Because Queen Otohime even told us in Chapter 626 that "according to the records of the royal family, once in a few centuries a mermaid is born with the ability to understand and communicate with even the mighty sea kings". Wouldn't that mean that they were passed down by generation to generation? Unless... Unless it means that 'inherited will' actually means 'passed down by family'. Which family? A certain kind of family. Now, think back: who is Gol D. Roger waiting for? Wouldn't he make a quote about the one that he's waiting for, and that is why it'd be so important? To me, he's looking for a D. Does this 'uninherited will' mean that it is the want of the people that aren't blood related to the D's? I'm not sure, and I can't say for certain, but it's something to think about, no? Also: The ''Stories ''of One Piece I have been thinking about for a long time now, going through all of the Trivias ''in One Piece Wiki and the SBS's that Oda puts in his manga, and I've noticed that lots of things are based off of fictional or nonfictional things. I'll put it in a list for you: ''Fictional: *'Alabasta Arc': 1,001 Nights ''(the place just... reminds me of Arabia, I guess...) *'Little Garden Arc': ''Gulliver's Travels (the part where he goes to the land of the giants) *'Sky Island Arc': Jack and the Beanstalk ''(Jack: Enel-because he was trying to destroy/cut down the 'beanstalk', Giant: Luffy--and the Shandorians, and the Golden Eggs and the Harp: The Belfry--it made music and it was made of gold) *'Thriller Bark Arc': It always reminded me of the ''Nightmare Before Christmas because Brook was Jack Skellington who was lonely and wanted more than his dark world had in store, you know? (And also, Oda's told us that he absolutely loves that movie.) *'Amazon Lily Arc': The Labors of Hercules (one of his labors is that he meets the Amazons, whom are a tribe of fierce warrior-women and then Hercules has to steal Queen Hippolyta's girdle. In some versions, she falls in love with--not Hercules--but Hercules' friend, Theseus. Theseus traveled there so that he could get in and help Hercules in stealing the girdle. After coming into the kingdom, the leader of the tribe, Hippolyta, fell in love with him. They boarded the ship after Theseus said that he would marry her, but then soon after, Theseus saw Phaedra and fell in love with her, abandoning poor Hippolyta...) *'Impel Down Arc':'' Inferno'' (in Dante's Inferno--or Dante's Hell--is where Dante, the main character, must travel through Hell with Virgil. There are nine levels of Hell: the entrance, which is the Dark Wood, the Gate of Hell, the Level of Limbo, the Level of Lust, the Level of Gluttony, the Level of Avarice and Prodigality, the Level of Wrath and Sullenness, the Level of Heresy, the Level of Violence, the Level of Fraud, and finally the Level of Tradegy) *'Fishman Island Arc': Urashima Taro (this Japanese folktale tells the story of a young fisherman named Urashima Taro. One day, Urashima Taro was fishing when he saw a small turtle being tortured by some children. Saving the turtle, he lets it go and back into the sea. The next day, a large turtle comes to him and tell him that that little turtle was actually the princess of the dragon, sea god Ryujin; so he travels there and meets the princess again, who is no longer a turtle but a beautiful, young woman named Otohime. He stays with her for three days, and then he finally tells her that he wants to go back to his old mother. She agrees, and gives him a box that will help him avoid danger called the tamatebako and tells him not to open it. When he goes to the surface, he discovers that 300 years have passed since he went down to the Palace of the Dragon God. In grief, he opens the box. Yet, the moment he opens the box he turns into an old man. He can hear her voice saying, "I told you not to open the box. In it was your old age." *'Dressrosa Arc': The Steadfast Tin Soldier (in this story, there is a boy who, for his birthday, recieves a box full of tin soldiers, but one of the tin soldiers was made with only one leg. The one-legged tin soldier then falls in love with a paper ballerina, whom is also on the shelf with him--all of the characters in here are toys, by the way. Yet, a goblin--I think that he was a puppet goblin, but I'm not sure--tells him that he'd better not love the ballerina, yet the goblin is ignored. Although, the next day the steadfast tin soldier suddenly falls from his windowsill. Going through many rides with little boys, paper boats, gutters, rats, canals, fish, and then back to the house that he orignially came from. There, he sees the paper ballerina again. Suddenly, the little boy who got him for his birthday grabs the tin solider and throws him into the fire. A breeze comes into the room and makes the ballerina float from where she stands on the table and fall into the fire next to the tin soldier, making her disintagrate instantly. Though, the tin soldier melts into the shape of a heart, for he was at last with the one he loved.) Nonfictional: *''The One Piece'':' Olivier Levasseur, the Buzzard' He was a pirate with an amazing, mysterious treasure. When he was about to be executed, he threw a cyptogram into the crowd saying, "Find my treasure, he who may understand it!" Throughout many years, people everywhere have been trying to unravel his strange Tolkien-rune-like code--the writing just sort of reminds me of Tolkien's "runes". Yet, still today, his treasure remains unsolved. *(opinion) The Ancient Kingdom's King:' King Pakal the Great' (So, in my opinion, the Ancient Kingdom had a sort of Mayan culture to them. I think that the Shandorians are related to the people from the Ancient Kingdom: they have poneglyphs, the ancient kingdom people made the poneglyphs, and where did Enel prove to us that they came from? The moon. Now that we have that figured out, let's continue) King Pakal the Great was a Mayan King that helped the Mayans become as great, powerful, and intellegent as we think of them today. He loved architecture and art, thus making his kingdom flashing with color and knowledge. Finally, at the age of 80 years old, he dies. On the front of his sarcophagus, there is the image of what he believed would happen after his death. You see, Pakal thought that he was a god--yet in a different way than we think of. He believed that his ancestors orginated in the heavens. On his sarcophagus, there is a picture of him as a handsome young man with the Tree of Life sprouting from him. He believed that after he died, he would climb the stars up to the heavens where his ancestors supposedly lived. He thought that, one day, in the future, he would be reincarnated when he is needed again. *(I'm not sure if this would be considered it, but it still can be sort of fun thing to read about! Poor Maya...)The Void Century's History: 'The Maya and Diego de Landa' It was the Spanish conquest. When the Spanish conquered the Maya, they spread their religion, Christianity, all throughout the Maya kingdom. The monk that tried to change the Maya's ideas on idol worship was a monk named Diego de Landa. The Maya refused to follow what Diego de Landa tried to teach them; they continued to worship their own gods. So, he began to torture them in order for them to convert. Some of the Maya even fled into the forest to flee from him. Sometimes, he would even lie and tell people that they did human sacrifices and say that he had proof, yet some people, whom he said were sacrificed, were later found alive. Although, he did come across real sacrifices. Such as that one day, he found a group of 300 men saying that they were going to sacrifice a child. In fury at this, he saved the boy and broke every single idol that they had, making them cry and plea in fear at his wrath to stay longer and teach them more. The Maya were so impressed with Landa's bravery at going into places that no one else dared to venture in, that they would show him and his soldiers sacred, ancient manuscipts on deerskin that included things such as their history and language. Landa later wrote that him and his people thought that the scripts were NOT works of the devil and meant that they did NOT continue to practice their former religion, so... they burned every single sacred manuscipt that they owned, which the Maya were very saddned over and regretted ever showing their writings to them. Landa seemed to think that the Maya possessed strange, magical powers, and seemed somewhat interested in them, so... he hired a Maya scribe and asked him to write down "a" and "b", etc. in their language. This is what we call "de Landa alphabet", which is a writing that he wrote explaining everything that he learned about the Maya's language. It is the Maya's version of the 'Rosetta Stone'. There would have been more, but, as Landa has said in his letters... he kind of burned all of the other writings they had... Yuri Knorozov was a Russian scholar that studied the Maya language. He was the one that published Diego de Landa's alphabet. : Who the people in the above remind me of... #Diego de Landa: World Goverment #Maya: the Ancient Kingdom #Yuri Knorozov: the Oharans #de Landa Alphabet: Poneglyph (kinda...) *''Shandora: El Dorado''--you know ''why! Comment, and tell me what you think on inherited will and uninherited will! ''The Stories of One Piece was just something for fun, but you can comment about them, too, if you want. :) Thanks~! 02:02, February 24, 2014 (UTC) COMMENT: One thing I realized while reading this chapter was that there are actually TWO wills we read about in this chapter, and one of them IS inherited. We know for a fact that Poseidon is an inherited will because it is passed down to all of the Mermaid Princesses in Fishman Island. The other will we see talked about in this chapter is Vander Decken IX. I think this is what the uninherited will is referring to. Vander Decken was a man who lived hundreds of years ago who supposedly went mad and killed all of his crewmates and cursed the gods themselves. He supposedly went down to Fishman Island in order to find the Mermaid Princess and utilize the power of Poseidon. It was stated by Pappug that legends are always exaggerated. He may be a legend, but we have seen time and time again in One Piece that all legends end up being true stories. When the Straw Hats enter the Skypiea arc and they watch as a ship falls from the sky (Chapter 218, pg. 14), there is a quote from a physicist named Willie Gallon that runs across the page that reads, "Anything that man can imagine is a possibility in reality." This is something that we always have to keep in mind when reading One Piece and it proves the existence of a Sky Island, Devil Fruits, Fishmen, Minks, Long Limbed people, Haki, life on the moon, a mermaid princess that can control sea monsters, the ability to hear the voice of all things, a child being in the womb for 20 months, inherited will, and the existence of One Piece itself. Anyway! Vander Decken must be important because legends seem to be crucial to the story of One Piece. Vander Decken IX claims that he is a descendant of this man, but seems to have twisted his words from what we can see of him. I also think it's VERY interesting that the other man we read about in this arc who wanted to visit the Mermaid Princess from hundreds of years ago was Joy Boy! What if Vander Decken IX isn't the actual descendant of this legend, that the original Vander Decken was Joy Boy, the king of the ancient kingdom, and the man whose will Luffy is inheriting? Vander Decken IX can't be inheriting Vander Decken's will if he's not actually related to him and also if this he is not doing the thing that this ancient man would have wanted. Food for thought, though, of course! 03:04, July 27, 2018 (UTC)